1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to exercise machines, and is particularly concerned with a thigh exercise machine.
2. Related Art
In an inner thigh or adductor muscle exercise, a leg is moved inward from an outwardly spread position into an inner position. In an outer thigh or abductor muscle exercise, the movement is reversed, with a leg rotated outward from an inward position. Thigh exercise machines allow exercising of both thighs while seated on a user support, and include movement arms rotatable about vertical axes between a first position extending forward from a user support seat and a second position extending laterally from the seat. A pad on the inside of each movement arm is engaged by the user's outer thighs while rotating both arms outward to perform an abductor exercise. A pad on the outside of each movement arm is engaged by the user's inner thighs while rotating the arms inward from the outward position to perform an adductor exercise.
In current thigh exercise machines, the user support is stationary during the exercise, although it may have an adjustable back rest which is adjusted prior to an exercise to position the exerciser for an abductor or adductor exercise. Since the user is in a fixed position on the user support during the thigh exercise, their hips are unable to flex and tilt naturally as they rotate their legs inward or outward, which may result in stress to the muscles of the low back and groin.